


Bring Me To Life

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bring Me to life-Evanescence(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Bring Me to life-Evanescence(Pandora)

Jazz watches as Prowl stares at him from across the room. Something unnerving about the sight of those ice blue optics staring into your soul. The sensors on his back tingle as Prowl continues to stare. Something clicks in his processor, he stands, walks over to the black and white Praxian. He sits across from those ice blue optics never leaving him. 

“You keep staring at me,” Jazz states plainly.

“You make my spark pulse,” Prowl says and glances down. He takes a sip of his Energon. Surely this mech, this social butterfly of a mech who could read any mech could read that he was only a preprogrammed drone without feelings. 

“Are you hitting on me?” Jazz asks, laughing and drinks his Energon.


End file.
